Family Ties
by onelight
Summary: A woman claims that Robbie and Jade are actually her children, taken away from her because of lies. She will do anything to make certain they remain a family.
1. I'm Not Your Kid

My other story _Learning To Be Nice_ I actually had a few chapters done for a sequel and my computer messed up and deleted the files… I'm working on that very slowly Ha! I'm not really sure if I should continue _this_ story.

Review please

She wasn't crazy. Her mother was just upset about her relationship with her kids and told a whole bunch of lies. She would have never hurt her kids. Never, ever, never in a million trillion years would she. Her mom was being her usual jealous self. She was going to be a better mother then her mother ever was to her and she was going to raise her kids the right way, but her mom never gave her the chance. The evil woman called CPS on her and got her kids taken away from her and had her unjustly admitted. She loves her kids more than anything in the whole wide world, and that's why she would get both of them back.

It had been years and neither were babies anymore and they were both _so big._ She had missed out on all their important moments… but now she would spend the rest of her life with them. When she had been freed she had quickly searched for them and found them. Both in LA and both were attending Hollywood Arts. She was ecstatic to find them both it would make things easier. She had begun to plan from that moment forward, and watched them from afar as she got everything ready to bring them home with her.

They _would_ be a family.

+Family+

They got him this morning on his way to school he had conveniently gotten a flat on the way and her and her new husband promptly offered to help. He had wisely refused a ride from them – and she was so proud of her son, but he was making it very difficult, and she was ready to have her family together. So her husband Mason peacefully got him to go nighty nighty and they loaded him into their van.

Her strong-willed daughter would be way more of a challenge to handle – her stubborn mouse, as she called her as a baby. Getting her alone was surprisingly easily, however… she had always been somewhat of a loner though… She was a fighter and gave her husband a busted nose and a sliced hand but after a while they got her.

Finally they would be a family.

+Family+

Robbie groaned his head rolling backwards and he faintly became aware of the achy pain coming from the base of his skull. That realization slowly faded however when he noticed he couldn't move his arms at all but he could feel them tightly held to his body by something and he was sitting in a chair. Slowly he opened his eyes blinking away any hazy that was there.

His eyes first came in contact with a white wall and he roughly struggled against his restraint which was simply a lot of grey tape wrapped around his torso. He had no idea what was going on and his mind was still greatly plagued by a grey haze. He remembered _going to school then… a flat…_

"Help me!" The words tore from his lips frantically as the memory of the crazy couple resurfaced. "This can't be happening…" he mumbled loudly, "Help!"

His cries for help and struggling against his bindings came to a standstill when a rough moan reached his ears. He realized he wasn't alone in the room.

"Who's there?" He asked his voice a little uneven. The moan had come from behind him and whoever it was was out of his line of vision.

"Robbie?"

His eyes widened, he recognized that voice. He fruitlessly tried to look behind him to make certain he wasn't hearing things.

"Jade?" He asked uncertainly.

A door creaked open off to his left and out of his line of vision and he felt himself being turned around by the chair to face a smiling woman with dark hair and small black eyes, she wore a simple green dress and flip flops. He looked to his side finally seeing Jade who was tied up like him. She had a sneer on her face and it was pointed directly towards the grinning woman.

"Welcome home my children." Mason moved from behind Robbie to stand beside his wife.

"I'm not your child."

"We're not your children"

They said in unison which made the woman laugh amusedly. "Oh, but you are." The woman told them simply with a shrug. "My little River and Skylar…"

Robbie could only stare. This woman was obviously off her rocker. "I'm Robbie, and she's Jade. We aren't your children." He reasoned.

The woman's smile quickly vanished. "Those are the names they gave you when they took you away from me." Her eyes darkened. "Do you really not remember me at all, River?"

"I'm no-"

"Look lady," Jade interrupted. "We aren't your freakin kids and I suggest you let us go now."

The woman made a disapproving sound and shook her head turning to look at her silent husband. "You see that?" She hissed. "She is so disrespectful because they took her away from me. I would have had her horrible behavior under control years ago."

"What are you insane?" Jade hissed.

A loud slap rang out in the room plunging it into silence. Robbie wide eyed gaped at what he had just witnessed. Jade had her head still turned from the force of assault caused by the woman's slap, and her eyes were closed.

"See what you made momma do…" The woman bent in front of Jade reaching a hand out for Jade's cheek only to retract her hand a moment later when Jade made an attempt at biting her. The girl then lunged kicking her free foot out almost making contact.

"Like an animal…" The woman sounded disgusted. "What have they done to my precious children?" She looked at her husband. "Bring me the training stick."

Review Please


	2. Whip Marks

This isn't a very good chapter

Review Please

"You have to be a good girl now, Skylar."

Jade held her glare in place but flinched anyway as the woman brought a thick wooden rod down on her thighs again. Her bottom lip had been caught in-between her teeth to keep from screaming. It was becoming too much to take.

The woman hit her again she couldn't hold in the whimper that escaped her lips. That had obviously satisfied the woman because her lashes ceased.

"Now all you have to do is apologize to momma." The woman explained her eyes softening.

Jade opened her mouth to give the woman a sarcastic reply and maybe even a fuck off, but Robbie finally spoke up after silently watching her torture.

"I think you're mistaken." He was completely shaken. "We aren't your kids."

The woman's gaze hardened again. "How many times will I have to tell you that I am your mother?" she growled. "I will say it no more, River. If I say I am your mother, I am. There will be no arguing about it and no back talk. Do you understand?"

"No because we aren't your kids!" Robbie yelled completely fed up but not really meaning to yell.

The woman's gaze hardened even more but her watch beeping had the look vanishing from her face. "I will be back tomorrow and by then I expect you two to come to terms that you back home now. If not you will be harshly punished."

As soon as they were gone both teens looked at each other.

"We have to get out of here." Robbie concluded.

Jade rolled her eyes struggling more against her restraints. "No way…" she mumbled sarcastically. She looked around the room for anything sharp to use on the tape but found nothing in her line of vision.

+Family+

The following day, they guessed it was there was no indication of passing time in the room, no clock, and no windows. Just a long awkward silence which they had fallen into once they realized there was no way out of their restraints. She came back dressed in a darker dress her expression lot more annoyed then it had been yesterday.

"Call me mother." She had flat out ordered.

Her order was met by silence and a blank stare and a troubled stare, neither teen opened their mouth to say a word.

"I don't believe they respect you, Mika." Mason chimed in from his position by the wooden door. "You can't let'em get away with it again."

"I understand that, Mason." The woman hissed. "I like to give my children choices and it's obvious they have made theirs today." Her eyes darted between Robbie and Jade. "Tie them up."

A moment later Robbie found himself being man handled roughly, as the tape was torn from him taking a good bit of his hair and skin from his arms with it, leaving them bright red and numb. Before he could really recover from that his hands were being tied with a chain and he was being hoisted up on a hook hanging from the ceiling. It hurt, a lot as the chains dug into his wrists and he was forced to stand on his tip toes to lessen the agonizing pain.

They were more careful with Jade and treated her like a caged animal. Mason held her down while Mika applied chains around her wrists as well then hoisted her onto the ceiling.

Mason and Mika stood before them looking both teens over smugly as they both attempted to lessen their pain. Weird smiles had overcome their faces which sent chills up both their spins.

"How many lashes, Mika?" Mason asked enthusiasm clear in his voice. He was handing her over a black case which they hadn't noticed leaning on the wall before.

"I was thinking about fifteen for disrespecting their mother." The woman voiced taking out a long black whip.

Jade and Robbie right away began to struggle when they saw it. Any pain in their wrists forgotten and now all they wanted was to get out of this. Their pulses had quickened with fear.

"Wait…" Robbie voice noticeably shook. "We… this, uh"

"Shut up!" The woman screamed. "I tried to be nice but you tested my and now you two must be taught a little respect."

"If you come near me with that I'll…" Jade threat even sounded empty to her.

"Bring in the mats for them. They'll need them when it is over."

+Family+

"You look just like your father." Mika told Jade quietly as she wiped a damp rag over deep bloody gashes all over her back. Jade was lying flat on her stomach her eyes tightly closed, her teeth were clamped painful over her bottom lip to keep from screaming out in pain. She wanted to do something, attack this woman. Her hands were free now and the big oaf had left, it would be easy right? Wrong. She could move it was hard enough to breath. Her fingers curled into fists. "You have those blue eyes of his. You have his brown hair too though you dyed that… I don't like it." In surprise her eyes popped open.

She wondered how long this woman had been watching them… unless the woman wasn't completely crazy. Jade mentally shook her head, her parents are her parents she is sure of that.

"He was the love of my life." The woman finished her work on Jade's back and squeezed the bloody rag out into a white bowl. "I'm not going to wrap those today." The woman walked over to Robbie who was only a few feet away and had already been cleaned up earlier and bent and gave him a kiss on his sweat matted hair. She then kissed Jade on her forehead as well; neither exhausted teen fought her away.

She then left locking the room's door behind her. As soon as she was out of the room Jade found herself pressing her face into the mat biting down plush material to keep from screaming. Her back was on fire.

"A- are you… alright?" Robbie's voice interrupted her silent agony. She turned her head slowly wincing and glared at him weakly. He was on another mat a few feet away; they both were facing each other.

"I- I'm…" He face twisted in pain and she groaned. "I'm great."

Her sarcasm did not go unnoticed by Robbie, of course. He guessed that was a stupid question.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Robbie asked. He couldn't help it; it had crossed his mind even though it was completely ridiculous and impossible… right? This crazy lady couldn't be his mom he had a mom.

"Telling the truth about what?" Jade asked angrily even though she understood exactly what he was talking back. "It's obvious she crazy, Robbie."

Review Please


	3. Real Memories

Is Mika crazy?

Review Please

It had been a few days and both their backs had healed enough to move around a little. Mika and Mason had both gone MIA after wrapping gauze around each of their backs, leaving them alone to their own devices in the windowless room.

Hunger gnawed both their stomachs. _What a great mom, she even forgot about feeding us._ Robbie thought bitterly as he got up from lying on the mat. He held onto his bandaged back and was careful to not open any old wounds. He winced as he lightly shuffled across the room and entered the bathroom – which was just a toilet and sink in a small square room. He turned the tap water on and cupped his hands under the cold water drinking a few hands full before turning it off again and joining Jade back in the room.

The girl was sitting cross legged on her mat glaring at nothing, but it was obvious she was mentally trying to find a way out. Red tainted gauze was her only shirt and his as well; both of their real shirts were in bloody shredded clumps in the corner.

He took a seat beside her on his own mat, his stomach growling loudly which got her attention and her narrowed eyes darted towards him. They hadn't really talked much in their time trapped in the room together besides Robbie's sudden ramblings about nothing.

"What's your plan?" He asked.

"What's yours?" The girl snapped. She wondered why she had to come up with a plan.

His eyes lowered and his hand rubbed his chin as he attempted to make a plan. He had a few ideas but nothing that was really good enough to work. They could try to fight and over power Mika and Mason but with their backs in the condition they were in he was sure it wouldn't go over well. Another bump in that idea was that Mason is huge and could probably easily over power them both.

The metallic steel door slowly creaked open, and drew both teens out of their thoughts. They both watched a little apprehensively as Mika entered the room practically skipping with shopping bags humming a frighteningly familiar melody. Robbie lightly shook his head trying to remember why the melody was so...

"How are my children feeling today?" She asked brightly closing the heavy door behind her.

Jade glanced at Robbie who also glanced at her. The absence of Mason did not going unnoticed by both of them, a silent idea running through them. Mika was a short and petite woman maybe one-hundred and ten pounds total, over powering her wouldn't be very difficult for both of them.

"My sweet yet always planning and defiant children – I can see the childish ideas running through your head, it won't work. Mason is right outside waiting on me." Her smile never wavered but Robbie's and Jade's face crumbled. "Now I asked you a question. How are you feeling today?"

Jade wanted to scream this woman was insufferable but any thoughts of yelling out loud were greatly snuffed by the harsh pain still admitting from the wounds on her back.

"Hungry," Jade announced through clenched teeth. "Looks like you forgot about feeding us…" She harshly bit out.

The woman laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Going a few days without eating isn't going to kill you." She let her bags drop to the floor. "Besides I brought you two cloths." She began rummaging through the bag. "I use to dress you two up in matching cloths…" Her eyes softened at a memory. "We had a lot of fun times."

The woman began to ramble and Robbie began playing with his hands nervously. This woman had obviously lost it, and he really wanted to go home. His stomach growled loudly causing Mika to look up at him. Her eyes were narrowed which made him shift nervously.

"I guess you two really are hungry, huh?" She asked slowly. Robbie bit back a sarcastic remark and nodded instead.

The woman sighed heavily. "I guess I should get you guys something then." She left and returned a few minutes later with a box of gold fish crackers tossing them carelessly on the ground. Neither of them made any attempts at reaching for the box. "You asked for food and I brought it for you." She frowned as they both ignored her. "Treating your mother so coldly is truly disheartening."

"It would be if you were my mother."

"Oh, but I am. I have evidence and everything." Mika shrugged. Unwillingly they both looked up a little a taken back by that assertion.

"Proof…" Both Jade and Robbie mumbled.

She nodded. "Would you like to see it?" A complacent grin fell over her lips. They didn't answer and only stared at her. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be right back."

"Do you really think she has proof?" Robbie asked as Mika left again. He hoped Jade would say no.

Jade was quiet at first. "I guess we're going to find out."

A few minutes later Mika returned carrying a lap top and black photo album, behind her Mason entered the room with a projector. The teens simply watched as they set up the computer and popped a DVD into it.

Robbie watched as a little curly haired boy about three years old appeared on screen, in yellow swim trunks he worked diligently on removing water from a plastic kiddy pool with a small bucket. The little boy was mumbling something inaudible. "You were adorable at that age, River." Mika cooed. Robbie's eyes were wide and he forgot how to breathe. _That's me._

He tried to calm himself and make up an excuse for what he was seeing. _She must have taken that from my parents' house. _He told himself, though it was unlikely because he had never seen this before and he had seen _all_ of the videos from his younger years. When a little girl with light brown hair pulled back into two braided pig tales, dressed in a pink swim suite, appeared on screen and began helping him remove water from the tiny pool her, he was sure this wasn't any family video he had seen before.

"You do it wrong, Rivy." The little girl words were more understandable.

He looked towards Jade who looked more horrified then surprised. She was obviously the little girl. "They took you guys away from me." The woman voice cracked with tears. "They took my twins away."

"Twins?" Robbie asked hesitantly.

The woman nodded she handed Robbie the black photo album, and he took it with shaky hands. He opened it finding a picture of him, Jade, and Mika in front of a birthday cake with a number three candle in it. All of them were taking a breath to blow it out. Another pictured showed a blond pouting blue eyed baby beside a happy looking brown curly haired baby in a bath tub.

Robbie handed the album over to Jade unable to look at it anymore. The girl looked through the book her expression unreadable.

"Do you believe me now?" Mika commented turning off the video as her and Mason packed the things back up.

They didn't answer her. Robbie was staring at his hands and Jade was steadily flipping through the album.

"Can I keep this?" Jade asked suddenly, innocently. Mika narrowed her eyes at her and Jade was careful to keep her face impassive.

"You may…" The woman finally said looking at Mason. "Let's go."

They were gone for fifteen minutes when Jade quit her pointless flipping through the book. Yeah, this was potentially life changing information but in her mind this wasn't really the time to worry about it. Now was the time for escape. Carelessly she began taking the clear photo holders out and began working on removing the metal clip out of the book. After a while when her fingers started to bleed and she had opened at least five out of the fifteen whip marks on her back she looked towards Robbie. He was watching her, his arms hugging his legs. He looked confused and ready to give up.

"Are you going to help me?" She hissed. "Feeling bad for yourself isn't going to get us out of here."

Robbie blinked slowly. "Do you think…?"

"Who cares?" Jade asked interrupting him. "She isn't my mom, I don't care what in the hell she tells me and proof she gives. A mother would whip their kids with horse whips. Now come on."

Robbie moved forward helping Jade remove the metal from the book. Then she got up moving towards the locked door she roughly shoved the metal into the tiny space between the handle and door frame. After a few minutes and a few grunts and a blood soaked bandaged back later she was able to pop the lock.

+Family+

She gave him a look and shushed him motioning for him to go forward into the blackened hallway. The light from the room illuminated the narrow hall dimly, giving it a forbidden and dangerous feel.

"Go." Jade hissed.

He hesitated something inside him telling him this wasn't a good idea, it was too easy. He was roughly shoved forward into the hall the area on his back Jade had touched igniting with pain.

"Jade…" He whimpered tears threatening to spill over his eyes.

"I would like to get a move on it before they get back, Robbie." She mumbled not really sorry about causing him pain at all. "Come on." She told him taking the lead and confidently striding down the hallway.

Robbie quickly swallowed his apprehension and pain to follow her down the hall. They were only half way down the hallway when it flooded with light, frightening both Robbie and Jade. Another steel door towards the end of the hall opened and Mika entered the room looking very displeased.

"I told you they were going to try to get away." Mason looked sadly at Mika.

The woman looked at both of them genuinely hurt by what for her was a betrayal. Her widened watery eyes quickly vanished and was replaced by a harsh cold slits.

"What are you two doing?" She asked dangerously.

Robbie had begun to back away a clot forming in his throat and it wouldn't go away. Jade hadn't backed away but he noticed her body had gone completely ridged. Neither of them wanted another lashing.

"I said what in the hell are you doing!" The woman screamed making Robbie freeze.

"N-nothing w-we only… wanted to go outside." Robbie tried to sound convincing. "I-it w-was stuffy… in the room." Fear had crept up into him and clawed at his gut.

"Lying is a sin River Cesar McCoy, and I _hate _liars." She hissed her eyes darting to the oddly silent an frozen Jade. "Are you going to lie like him, Skylar?"

About fifty seconds went by; by the time the girl actually spoke. "He isn't lying." She was more convincing but both could she hadn't bought it.

Her eyes closed briefly before opening again a cool calmness had replaced the rage. It horrified the teens more than her anger.

"If outside is what you want…" an unkind smile took over her face. "Then let's have them spend a little time outside, Mason."

+Family+

Two large wooden logs sprung up from the ground vertical in an empty meadow in front of a secluded cabin. Bonded to the logs tightly by worn brown rope was Robbie and Jade. Blood dripped down both of their wrists from earlier attempts at escape, but now all that remained was sweaty, panting kids.

They both sagged forward as their legs buckled underneath them, their head were bowed in hopes to keep the harsh sun from their already sun burnt faces. Neither spoke because of lack of energy and lack of things to say.

Review Please


	4. High Tones

Review Please

They were far to dizzy to try to focus on anything other than breathing and staying awake. Both of their lips had long since grew parched and cracked and bleed with the littlest of movements. They both had slipped into their own thoughts, random thoughts, pointless thoughts, thoughts that had vanished from their minds as soon as they appeared. They both had times of forgetfulness, and they completely forgot why and how they had ended up suffering in such a way.

As the harsh sun was disappearing and their discomfort was lessening a faint voice assaulted their hearing.

"Was being outside fun?" The voice mocked cruelly waking them back into a world of pain. Their whole body felt burned and they couldn't move a muscle.

Robbie moaned when he felt his hands being untied and he felt himself falling forward landing painfully on the ground. A second later his world was black again.

He could hear things again, and the first he noticed was the muted sound of water slushing in a bowl. Then he could smell the familiar smell of strawberry lotion which came with a memory…

"You're too smart of a boy to act in such a way, River." His body stiffened painfully hearing her voice; he made a fruitless attempt at moving back only to find something hard and solid hindering him. He whimpered. "You don't have to be afraid of momma, River." She cooed. He was afraid, but a cool material touched his face. It quickly soothed his inflamed cheeks and his guard instantly lowered leaning into the touch. He moved his heavy achy hands to his lap and he finally opened his heavy eyelids.

He was back in the room again, with its bare walls and two mats. He wanted to cry. His eyes slowly slid to Mika who had moved away from him and over to an unconscious Jade, also slumped against a wall. Her face was bright red.

"I hope you two have learned your lesson." A whimper escaped Jade's lips as she entered back into the world of pain. He watched with half lidded eyes as she also used a wash cloth to cool Jade's face tenderly. His stomach clenched. This woman had just finished treating them like animals now she was being tender. He hated her.

She moved back towards him reaching into a bag and pulling out a water bottle, the woman unscrewed the cap. Robbie couldn't help licking his lips as his eyes lingered on the water. The woman made no move to hand it over though and instead watched him closely. "What are your correct words, River?" _What are your correct words, River?_ Why was that familiar? "Please…" His voice croaked.

"Please what, River?" The woman asked staring at him.

Robbie heavily swallowed his mind going over what it was she wanted. It was obvious and right now he had no strength to fight over the matter. "Please momma." He mumbled quietly. A sick grin played across her face as she handed the water over to him. He fumbled with it before taking slow sips of the water.

"Good boy," he flinched as she lightly patted his head. "Share that with your sister." He waited until she was gone to actually breathe again. He looked towards Jade who had her eyes closed and her head leaned on the wall.

Wincing Robbie crawled towards her, his body yelling at him to stop but he continued on until he was directly in front of her. He tapped her hand which lightly, a little a taken back when her eyes sprang open and she recoiled away from him. Her panicked expression slowly vanished when she noticed it was him. Without a word he handed her the half- empty plastic bottle. He watched as she began downing the bottle greedily most of the water sliding down her chin instead of in her mouth.

Robbie bit his bottom lip lightly thinking of what he needed to say. "I guess…" He began but no other words came to him.

"I-I'm… I've never been in this much pain before in my whole life." He was surprised when she was the one to say something. He looked up at her; her eyes were on the empty bottle.

"Me too," he announced slowly and for some reason Jade found it funny a light laugh passing through her lips. He frowned at her for a while but eventually found a light laugh bubbling in his chest and escaping his lips as well.

Their laughs turned eventually into choked sobs and tears crusaded down both of their burned cheeks. Robbie wrapped his arms around himself his body shaking with harsh sobs.

+Family+

They had cried themselves asleep curled up only a few inches from each other. They both needed the comfort. Groggily Jade woke up her eyes coming in contact with Robbie's bandaged back, which was an instant reminder that her nightmare was actually reality.

She moved a strand of her hair back with stiff fingers and sat up only to freeze a moment later when her eyes fell on Mika in the room. The woman was standing close to them her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes silted into a glare, and her lips pressed into a thin line. _Creepy_.

"What is this?" The woman asked calmly pointing from Jade to Robbie accusingly; Robbie had woken up hearing her voice. A taken back to find the woman watching him he moved back bumping into Jade. "I asked what this is."

Robbie and Jade looked at each other completely confused. "I don't…" Robbie began.

"Why are you two sleeping together like that? Dirty, dirty, filthy and disgusting," the woman began to ramble as understanding slowly dawned on them.

"We weren't…" Robbie tried to explain.

"Shut up!" The woman's hands entangled into her hair and she began shaking her head.

"Why would you even think that, _momma_?" Jade hissed angrily tired of being afraid of this woman. "If were really brother and sister like you say – what's wrong?" She angrily asked. "There's nothing wrong with hugging my brother." Jade clumsily pulled Robbie to her. "Kissing my brother…" Her lips meet Robbie's cheek and kissed him three times. "You're the one that's sick!"

Mika shook with anger, her face had turned an enraged red and her hands had balled into fists. She then stalked towards them her fist raised to slap Jade but Robbie moving in front of her making her stop. "I-I…" The boy stammered.

Mika's face twisted into a scowl and disgust was evident on her features. "That's how you two wanna be, huh?" Her body shook even more and she took a step away from them. "Mason!" The woman yelled.

The large man entered the room a second later. "What happened?"

"Nothing, except my children are disgusting barbarians. I think you should use teach River a lesson and I'll do Skylar." +Family+

Mika's grip was surprising strong and harsh as she easily dragged a weakened Jade through the house until they reached a bathroom.

"Strip," Mika ordered her throwing her into the bathroom entering after her locking her door after her. She stalked over to the bath tub turning on the water. "I told you to strip!" She yelled at a glaring Jade.

Jade only stood there her body feeling weak and dizzy. She had no intention of stripping in front of this woman. One hard slap and she was sprawled out on the floor and Mika's foot making contact with her still healing back and she cried out in pain.

"I told you to strip!"

Reluctantly Jade removed her jeans wincing and Mika picked her up and dragged her to the bathtub pushing her into the muggy hot water. She whimpered and made an attempt at getting out of the water when is scolded her skin, but Mika held her in. Her weak abused body was no match for Mika's. Eventually she gave up her body exhausted. The woman began removing the bandages around her torso.

"I'm going to wash away all those filthy thoughts of yours." The woman began scrubbing Jade's body roughly with a rag making the girl wither and shift in pain. "No child of mine will be a heathen." When the woman began scrubbing her back tears actually slipped from Jade's eyes. She closed her eyes her breath coming out in strangled breaths. Suddenly she felt her head being pushed down and then she was under the water. She was sure the woman was going to drown her only to be wrenched out of the water a moment later and she gasped for air. That repeated it's self at least fifteen more times.

Review Please


	5. Hot Coals

I hope no one hates me after this chapter…

Review Please

Robbie felt blood fill his mouth the irony taste making his stomach churn. Blood gushed from his nose which he held as he very slowly got from the concert floor of the basement.

"Stop being such a pussy, boy. Get up faster than that." Mason ordered cracking his fingers. The man lightly kicked at a metal tube filled with red and black coal. Hot red embers floated into the air. "Hurry up and grab one of those… I don't have all day."

Robbie had tears rolling down his cheeks as he gazed at it. He couldn't believe what Mason was telling him to do.

"What are you a little girly boy? Scared to be a real man and get your hands a little burned?" Mason tormented.

_Why don't you touch it if you're such a man? _The boy dryly thought. He flinched, his hand shooting out for the coal when Mason's fist rose threateningly. His hand closed around a piece for only a second before moving his hand back holding his hand to him.

"Don't be a prissy girl; you have to hold it longer than that." Mason hit him roughly on the back.

Robbie huffed in anger and pain, his hand darting out for the coal again grasping the coal in his hand and holding it for twenty seconds before letting it fall to the ground. His hand was shaking and bright red, blisters were already covering his palm and some of his skin had piled off. He fell to the ground, a scream lodged in his thought.

He felt a hand ruffle his hair. "I guess you have more balls then I thought." Mason then pulled Robbie up roughly leading him back through the metal door that led into the room he was sharing with Jade.

+Family+

When Jade was led back into the room Robbie noticed her hair was drenched and was wearing a new brown long sleeved shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans. Her eyes were dull and she walked with a limp behind Mika. She wordlessly took a seat on long the wall away from Robbie not even sparing him a glance.

"Now I don't wanna find you two sleeping together ever again. You have a bed River and you have yours Skylar." She approached Robbie who was leaning on the wall his hand held to his chest. Her hand ran through his hair and he let her, his eyes on his hand, his body had tensed however. "I really need to be getting you two your own rooms."

They didn't look at her; they didn't even say a word. "I understand that you guys are mad at me right now, but you have to understand every action has a consequence." Lightly she touched Robbie's throbbing cheek. "Be good children now." The woman smiled brightly before leaving.

Robbie closed his eyes and slid to the ground. He wasn't really sure if he could take much more of this. He was in pain every day now and he realized he was waiting on a rescue that may not ever come. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand gingerly touched his wounded hand. He was really surprised to find Jade holding his hand in hers, peering down at his wound, studying it. "I guess you got it worse than me…"

He winced when she gently pressed a rag to his hand. "I guess it's sort of my fault…" She avoided his gaze. Then she motioned for him to hold the rag as she reached for a left over roll of gauze lying on the ground.

"No it's not." He mumbled softly. He watched as she wrapped up his hand carefully. "Thanks…" He whispered.

Her eyes lifted from her work and locked with his. "No problem…" She told him. "We're in this together right? We need to have each other's back." She was inferring. "I'm not really sure how much more I can take though." Her gaze refused to leave his. "We have to try one more time." He looked away understanding.

+Family+

When Mika entered the room again a few days later they attacked her, their weakened bodies almost losing the fight. They slammed her head into the hard door mostly by accident, but it worked out well. She was still breathing. Blood coated their hands and their eyes were crazed as they tried to calm their racing hearts. Now they only had to worry about Mason. The creaked open door and peered hesitantly out into the hallway finding no sign of the large man, they exited. They quickly walked down the hall more confident because they both were aware of the way out.

As they exited the basement which led into a kitchen the back door was to the left but Mason was coming through it. Quickly they ran upstairs.

+Family+

His ears started working first. "What in the hell did you do to my kids?" A female angry voice growled entering his fuzzy mind.

"Damn it, Mika. You don't have to hit me!" A male voice yelped back. "They smashed your head against a door and your still worried about'em? Look, hey don't give me that look! It's not my fault your stupid kids jumped out of the window on their own. I was just chasing them, honest."

Robbie groaned his head felt like it was splitting in half. He tried to move his hand but found it impossible and painful. He felt liquid slid down his neck from his skull.

"You better hope they both are alright, Mason." The woman hissed. Robbie felt a pair of soft hands on his face. "Are you alright, River?" _River… was that my name?_

He opened his eyes coming face to face with a pair of concerned brown eyes. "I-I…" he was getting use to his voice. "I have a headache." His eyes slid from the woman who seemed nice enough to the man glaring at him. He wondered what he had done to deserve that glare. "Who are you?" He asked softly his unharmed hand touching his head. "Who am I?"

Mika's eyes widened. "River honey, you don't remember anything?"

The boy shook his head wincing. "I don't believe I do."

A groan from the left made them both turn to look at a girl who was also waking up. Her head was covered in blood and her left arm looked bent awkwardly.

"Skylar," Mika moved towards Jade. "Are you alright?"

The girl was obviously in pain and she moved away from the woman her eyes wide. "Who are you?" She looked around obviously frightened.

Mika frowned. "You don't remember either, Skylar?"

"Skylar… is that my name?" The girl asked hesitantly.

Mika's frowned faded and was instead replaced by a smile that both teens mistakes as kindness. "Yes, and I'm your mother."

Review Please


	6. Good Things

Not a very long chapter

Review Please

5 months later

Jade woke in a cold sweat her body springing straight forward. Her breathing was coming out in short quick breaths and she blinked and held her pounding head tightly. She whimpered her mind being assaulted by thoughts she couldn't make any sense of.

Her room flooded with light but her eyes remained closed so she hadn't noticed until arms wrapped around her and her bed shifted. Recognizing his smell of ivory soap and wood, she leaned into the embrace.

"You had another one of those nightmares?" He asked quietly.

She opened her eyes and nodded moving away for she could see his face. The girl tried to force a smile but couldn't make one appear. The weird dreams and visions she was having disturbed her because Mika told her they were bad, a punishment for being bad. She looked at who she considered her brother and her one and only friend.

"I don't get why I keep having them, River. Momma said their false but most of them seem real to me I even called you Robbie one time." She whispered softly.

Robbie lightly kissed who he considered his sister on the forehead. "I have them too; it's not a big deal as long as we remember what's really real." He assured.

She nodded but was still a little uncertain. "I understand bu-"

"What are you two doing?"

Robbie instantly sprung up and away from Jade to stand tensely beside her bed, facing Mika. "S-she was having another nightmare… I was helping." He told the woman they both called momma. He wasn't allowed in Jade's room after a certain time and he was very aware of that. He had heard Jade yell in her sleep, and couldn't ignore it.

His eyes lowered he would completely understand if Mika punished him. He had broken a rule. He glanced towards Jade who was looking worriedly at him.

"You understand that is against my rules correct, River?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, Ma'am," He made no attempts at explaining and talking his way out of it. It would have been pointless and he understood the consequences to his actions.

His 'mother' sighed. "Aren't you going haunting with Mason in the morning?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Then off to bed you go… don't let me find you in here again after nine."

Robbie body noticeably relaxed. He threw Jade a grin before moving out of the room placing a kiss on his 'mother's' cheek before leaving the room. "Good night, ma."

+Family+

"You have to get all the lumps out." Mika said leaning over Jade's shoulder observing the brown thick mixture the girl was mixing with a wooden spoon in a bowl. "Meaning you have to put a little muscle into it."

Jade nodded lightly obviously distracted. Her mind was actually on a fuzzy memory assaulting her mind. Her 'mother' noticed and hummed loudly getting Jade's attention as she moved over to the old stove checking a pot.

"What was the nightmare you had last night?" Her 'mother' asked innocently enough.

Jade moved and shifted her feet and stirring becoming quicker. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"You can tell me…" The woman assured. "It'll help."

Jade nervously swallowed. "It was of a woman… who I called mom but it wasn't you."

"Those are false memories caused my bad intentions. You understand that right?" The woman asked cautiously.

Jade nodded hesitantly her eyes still on the bowl.

"You understand right?" Her tone had an edge to it.

"Yes momma." Jade mumbled just as the back door opened and Mason and Robbie entered.

"How did it go?"

"Nothing…" Mason answered.

Robbie's index finger dipped into the chocolaty mix before touching Jade's nose with the covered finger. She glared playfully at him attempting to hit him with the chocolate covered spoon but missed when he moved back. This started a chase around the little room as Jade and tried to get Robbie back for her chocolate covered nose. They laughed and giggled and playfully taunted each other.

Mika was amused at first and laughed at her 'kids' antics but her amusement quickly faded when she noticed how they were looking at each other. It wasn't a normal brotherly sisterly stare and horsing around after a while to her it began to seem more like flirting. The way they touched each other and held onto each other longer than necessary, she was disgusted by it.

"Quit running in the house before you break something!" The woman yelled. Both teens froze their hearts leaping into their throats. "Why are you standing there looking at me like a bunch of dumb logs?"

Jade quickly moved back towards her bowl and Robbie vanished from the room their fun squashed. Now both were more focused on not making their mother angry and as a result being hurt.

+Family+

"I think I wanna be an actress." Jade announced as the ending credits appeared after the movie the whole 'family' had watched ended.

Robbie, who was beside her smiled and opened his mouth to tell her that it was a good idea, but Mika interrupted him.

"You can't," Their mother announced simply from her position on the recliner.

Jade's eyes widened. "Why not?"

The woman shrugged. "You don't have the looks necessary - do you really think you're smart enough to remember lines?" A cruel cackle left Mika's lips.

Robbie frowned as he watched Jade's face crumble and pull her legs to her hugging them. _Why does ma have to be mean to her all the time?_ He thought angrily. He understood they weren't good kids, and from what Mika told them about all the trouble they use to cause and still do sometimes, they deserved every punishment; it was like Mika was extra difficult on Jade though. He wished he could remember things before five months ago, maybe then he could understand why they were always treated so harshly.

"I don't agree." He announced barely above a whisper.

"What?" Mika asked wondering had she heard him right.

"I-I… I don't agree that with what you said." He avoided her gaze and glanced towards Jade. "I think Skylar can become an actor if she really wants. I… I think… Skylar is really pretty and has the looks for acting."

His 'sister' was lightly shaking her head at him.

Mika's eyes narrowed looking between them. "Is that how you feel…?" It wasn't really a question more like a statement.

Robbie nodded anyway and stood on wobbly legs and removed his grey T-shirt revealing a scared back. Some of the marks seemed a little older than others but all were long and curved obviously from a whip. "Fifteen for disrespect right?" he asked weakly.

Mika sighed. "That's right, meet me in the basement."

Review Please


	7. Now How

Review Please

Jade covered her face with her hands as another pain filled scream filtered up through her vent. "Five more, River." She whispered softly. Guilt clawed at her. It was _her _fought Robbie had talked back to Mika and it was _her_ fought he was being punished. Robbie always stood up for her, ever since falling from the window. She couldn't remember if he had been protective of her before – Mika had told them there fall had resulted in amnesia.

A few minutes later Robbie walked by her bedroom his grey shirt back on, on his way back to his bed room. Jade instantly got on her feet and followed him into the room as he flopped on his bed face first. His whole body shook.

"River…"

He instantly sat up. "What are you doing here?" He hissed. "I'm in reflection… we can't afford any more trouble."

"I just wanted to see if you are alright."

He read her hurt expression right away. "I'm fine." His tone had softened. "Nothing new…" He gave her a bright grin to show her he was really alright.

"You're bleeding, River." She took a step towards him but he held his hand up.

"She's really mad at us, Skylar." He reminded. "We can't make her any madder." He wanted to hug his sister, he wanted her to hold him and make his pain go away, but he couldn't risk their mother misunderstanding.

Jade nodded in understanding slowly backing out of the room. They didn't need any more trouble.

"Hey," he called after her feeling bad about hurting her feelings. She hesitated and turned to look at him. "Momma said I need a haircut, can you do it after chores tomorrow?"

A genuinely affectionate grin appeared on her face and she nodded and continued on to her room.

+Family+

Jade carefully studied her work in the mirror; she looked for any mistakes and out of place hairs. Mika wanted Robbie's hair a certain way at all times, a certain length, and a certain style. As a result he received a haircut every other week.

A satisfied grin fell over Jade's face as her eyes locked with Robbie's in the mirror. "I think I did well this time…"

Robbie made a playfully uncertain look. "I'm not really sure…"

"Oh?" She asked playfully threatening him with her scissors. Robbie's eyes clouded over as a vision wiggled its way into his mind. One of a girl named Jade who looked like his sister and had a love for scissors. It made him uncomfortable and confused.

Jade noticing his spacing out leaned over his shoulder her cheek brushing against his cheek she watched him closely until he noticed her.

"Skylar…" He moved his head away a little but her head followed their cheeks still barely touching.

"We look nothing a like to be twins." Jade commented looking over their reflections in the mirror.

Robbie lightly frowned his reflection copying. "What are you trying to say, Skylar?"

"Maybe you're adopted?" Jade teased.

Blue eyes clashed with brown as Robbie met her gaze and his eyes crinkled as he grinned. "Maybe you're adopted, Skylar."

Jade lightly shrugged suddenly turning and placing kiss on her 'bother's' cheek surprising him. "That was to say sorry about yesterday." Her voice had turned remorseful. She lightly touched his shoulder and he winced. "She hit your shoulders too?" She asked surprised as she removed her hand.

"Not really…" Robbie announced through clenched teeth. "Well not on purpose."

Her arms wrapped around him lightly and carefully from behind and her eyes lowered. "Why does she hurt us all the time? I love her but…"

"It's our punishment for being bad…" He trailed off not really believing that much anymore.

"She freaks out when we hug…" Her eyes rose again meeting his in the mirror. "Why?"

Robbie wasn't really sure but he wanted to say something. Heels clicking on the wooden floor had Jade quickly removing her arms from around Robbie and taking a step back just as Mika entered the room. She looked at both teen suspiciously.

"You did well, Skylar." The woman commented looking Jade's work over running her hand through Robbie's hair.

"Thanks momma," Jade mumbled softly watching uncomfortably as Mika hand rested heavily on Robbie's shoulder. The boy cringed and bit his lip. "You're hurting him." She announced thoughtless.

Mika's gaze quickly darted towards Jade her eyes narrowing into slits. "What?" She asked calmly but an edge hung to her words. "Are you saying I'm hurting my son?" Her tone grew angry and a little crazed. "Why are you trying to tell me how to parent now, Skylar." She began stalking towards Jade making the girl back away as a result her back making contact with the wall, her body shook uncontrollably.

"Mom," Robbie quickly stood hoping to intervene.

Mika reached for the black scissors sitting on the bathroom counter. "You think you're so smart." Mika's voice was shaking with disgust.

Jade closed her eyes and stiffened as she felt her 'mother' pressed the blades against her neck, a thin trail of blood slid down her neck.

"Mom," Robbie tried again his voice really shaky.

Finally the woman dropped the weapon and backed away from Jade before leaving. Robbie instantly grabbed a rag and pressed it on Jade's neck. "It's not very deep." He gently sighed in relief.

+Family+

The house was flooded by light and the thudding sound of helicopters blades slices through the air woke her from her sleep. She was surprised to find Robbie in her room peeking out of the window which was illuminating light.

"What's going on?" She asked getting from the bed to stand beside him.

"I think… cops I'm not really sure why though."

"Should we go find momma?" Jade asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," he motioned for her to follow him out of the room and down the hall. They were half way there when loud pounding from downstairs.

They looked at each other unsure. After a while they continued to Mika's room only to find the room's door open. There was no sign of Mika.

A few seconds later a crash came from downstairs and heavy foot falls pounded upstairs. In seconds there were at least five men standing in front of them guns trained on them. They both raised their arms.

"Guns down," one man shouted. "We found them."

+Family+

"We found them." Detective Magonney said slowly as he looked over Jade and Robbie's parents. They were inside a conference room in the hospital. "It was determined that it was Mika Salimi who took them _again."_ He ran a hand through his dark hair tiredly it had been a long day.

"Tell me why this woman was allowed out?" Robbie's mom asked in a breathless way. "You promised us that, that woman would never get out again." Her voice cracked and her husband reached for her hand.

"Mrs. Shapiro… there is only a certain amount of time we could give her. Her sentence was cut even shorter because of her admittance into the mental institution and after thirteen years I suppose her doctors determined her fit enough…"

"Of course they did." Mr. West announced angrily. "She only stole our babies out of a hospital and abused them for the first few years of their lives, and she gets out only a few years later and does it again. Your system is flawed."

Detective Magonney sighed. He had expected this sort of reaction. "I understand how you feel…"

"No you don't." Mrs. Shapiro commented her voice furious. "You don't understand it at all."

"Tell us you have her locked up now?" Jade's mother asked the question they all wanted the answer too.

Detective Magonney was really dreading taking this case now. "She actually got away…"

"What good are you people?" Mr. West hand slammed on the table making it rock. His ex-wife rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like you actually care about her now." The woman said bitterly. "You've ignored her ever since her first year at Hollywood arts."

"I can't believe you would say that, Megan." He glared at her from across the table. "I might not agree with most of her choices but I still love my daughter."

"That's not what your daughter thinks." She glared back.

"Please…" Detective Magonney pleaded standing from his position towards the head of the table. "I called you all here because our physiologist would like to talk to you about your kids." He was really done with these adult, he was never good with distressed parents. "I'm going to go get him now." Without another world he quickly stalked from the room.

The room grew silent with his leaving, the only sound coming from the loud rattling air conditioner coming on. They hadn't ever thought of seeing each other again under these circumstances. They had never wanted to see each other again.

Five minutes later Dr. Casey entered the room a manila folder in his right hand, a pair of thin rimmed glasses sitting on top of his bald head.

"I'm going to get right on with it." He explained looking all of them over evenly. "There is a lot of important information I need to go over before we can allow you to see your children." He held up his hand to silence any questions. "First… both of them have amnesia and have had it apparently for a few months now, and Ms. Mika took full advantage of that."

"What are you trying to say?" The ever impatient Mr. West asked impatiently. "Amnesia is usually temporary, right?"

"Usually in most cases, yes. It's likely that your children have begun to remember but Mika, like I said, used their amnesia to her advantage by demoralizing, humiliating, and manipulating them. If they did remember anything from the real past more than likely she told them it was wrong… a false memory and a punishment for bad behavior. When you take a person who is suffering from amnesia and tell them false things as factual, those things can become more real than what is actually real." He lightly sighed hoping they understood. "These teens are extremely confused right now and… they believe Mika is their real mother." They all shared similar horrified looks. "This was an extremely abusive environment and worse of all they felt as if they deserved it." He coughed his eyes falling on Robbie's parents. "Robbie has very recent contusions and deep cuts on his back. From a whip, I think. I asked how he had gotten them and why and he told me very simply and factually that he had deserved it for disrespecting his 'mother'." He talked over Robbie's mother's sobs.

"What is it going to take to help them?" Megan West asked looking about ready to cry herself.

"I think simply getting them back into normal routines and back around familiar things. Bringing family and friends around them to help, and I usually don't recommend getting back in school so soon but I think in this case it would be best. Also…" He trailed off. "I read over this case file from fourteen years ago and I saw that you separated them back then. I understand why you did it and I assume it's because you didn't wanna scar them with the memory and wanted them to move forward correct? "They nodded. "I think that may have hurt more than help. They had been around each other since only being a few days old until they were three, and from reading files they seemed very close. Like young children do they forgot each other after only a year, correct? You see that may have hurt more then helped; they both ended up having a big part of their lives missing a long with a person which I think can be blamed for Robbie's bond with an in adamant object… his puppet, and Jade's personality problems. Something had been missing for them."

Review Please


	8. Home Again

Who's ready for the others to be finally reunited with Jade and Robbie? Oh well you have to wait it isn't in this chapter Ha

Please Review

Robbie gently shifted in the uncomfortable hard plastic chairs. His eyes nervously darted around the waiting room – it was weird being around so many people when he was used to being only around his mother, Mason, and Jade. He was becoming anxious after the multiple interviews he had to go through with the cops and doctors, also it had been awhile between the times he had seen Jade and now. That had his stomach churning.

The boy pinched his thumb until it hurt and mentally berated himself for letting him and his sister to be completely separated. _What would mother think?_ The thought had his stomach doing flips and fear clawing at him as something solid formed in his throat. He tried to swallow, but found it impossible.

His mind wondered to his mother as he wondered what had happened to her. People had been asking him strange questions, mostly about her. He was completely confused. He looked up towards the greying receptionist who kept glancing at him every few seconds, more than like told to watch him. He got on his feet and walked towards her smiling kindly.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." She gave him a kind smile back but looked nervous.

"What can I do for you, hon?" She asked with professional sweetness.

"I was wondering when I can see my sister… I wanna make certain she's alright."

"Ah, Ro- River there you are." The cop from earlier walked towards him. Robbie believed his name is Magooney…? "I'll take you to your sister I have a lot of important information to tell you both."

Robbie nodded simply and followed the man into a room occupied by four people had had never seen before, and the man who had introduced himself as Dr. Casey. He barely had enough time to really study anyone though, because of Jade who was also in the room throwing her shaky arms around him.

He instantly wrapped his arms around her pressing his face into her neck. The weight on his shoulders and in his stomach disappearing. "Are you alright?" He whispered. He felt her nod. They just held each other, saying anything else only breaking apart when someone coughed.

They broke apart quickly taken even amount of steps away from each other their eyes glued to the floor.

"How about you guys take a seat?" Dr. Casey spoke making both teens look up again. Hesitantly they took the empty seats across from the five adults, four of which were giving them strange looks – a mix between pain and relief.

"Do you remember me, Robbie?" Robbie was surprised when the curly haired teary eyed woman spoke to him. He hesitated for a moment… after all his name wasn't Robbie.

"I think you may be mistaken, Ma'am." He answered with well-trained politeness. "My name is River."

The woman's face crumbled and for some reason it made Robbie's heart ache. He was seconds away from taking his words back.

"What about you, Jade?" A man asked his eyes on Jade. "You're mother and I? Do you remember us?"

She answered sharply and a little unnerved "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We have a lot of things to tell you two…" Dr. Casey began.

+Family+

This couldn't be right. Robbie brought his hands to his temples attempting to sooth the harsh headache that had come with the news Dr. Casey had given them. He closed his eyes bawl rising in his throat which he heavily swallowed.

"Are you guys alright?" He opened his eyes his eyes going from Dr. Casey who had spoken to his mom…? He closed his eyes again and shook his head. This was too confusing. "One of you has to say something."

Robbie turned to look towards his sister… no… yes? He had no idea what was real. Cops and doctors don't lie right? Well, his mother wouldn't… unless their story was real and she wasn't really their mother.

They had pictures… He looked down at all the laminated photos of him from the ages of three and up. Momma had pictures too, though they were only baby pictures. They showed him pictures of family members and friends. They told him, him and Jade go to school together. Hollywood Arts, he has a puppet and can play guitar. None of the information was familiar.

"I don't understand…" Jade mumbled looking through the album they had given her.

"It's alright if you don't right now." Dr. Casey explained softly. "You both have amnesia and things may not be clear to you for a while…"

"Do you believe this, River?" Jade ignored Dr. Casey looking directly at Robbie who looked ready to faint.

He glanced at her shaking his head weakly. "I- I have no idea."

+Family+

Robbie looked around 'his' bed room trying to see if anything looked familiar. He gently sighed and turned around to Mrs. Shapiro who was standing by his door and shook his head. "Sorry," He told her sincerely. Nothing was familiar to him.

The woman's shoulders noticeably sagged but he could tell she was trying to hide her disappointment. "Oh well…" She gently sighed also. "It'll come to you." Robbie forced a smile and nodded.

Silence took over the room and Robbie began to shift uncomfortably. "Do you need anything for your back? Pain medicine… aspirin…?" The woman suddenly asked interrupting the quiet.

Robbie looked confused at first until it quickly dawned on him. "No," he answered quickly. He had honestly forgotten about his back, it barely hurt anymore…"I'm alright."

The woman nodded still lingering in his door way lightly biting her bottom lip.

"Is it alright for me to call, Skylar" He asked. "I mean, Jade."

"Of course, that's why we got you guys those new phones. You can talk to each other as much as you want." His mom answered quickly. Robbie gave her a genuine grin. Another long silence followed flowed between them. "I'm going to cook is there anything you would like."

Robbie's smile never wavered as he lightly shook his head. "No, anything is good, thank you."

Mrs. Shapiro paused a few seconds before finally leaving the room closing his door behind her.

Robbie's smile faded with the closing of his door and he rubbed his throbbing temple. He looked around the room again his eyes falling on the lifeless puppet lying on his bed. He walked towards it and picked it up. The weight of it felt right in his hands, but he couldn't find anything in his mind that made it mean much. He gently sat it back down the weight of his new cell phone in his pocket burning his thigh. He fished it out and took a seat on the bed propping his elbows on his legs he blankly stared at it. He contemplated calling Jade, he ran his thumb across it unlocking it. He looked through the contacts which were only three, his mom, Dr. Casey, and Jade which made him pause because her name was programmed in as Jade and instead of Skylar.

This made him hesitate. He wasn't really sure what was real – who was telling the truth, which gave him a major headache. If Jade wasn't his sister… then what?

The black screen on his phone lit up and the name that appeared made his heart clench painfully in his chest.

"I miss you." That was the greeting he received when he answered. He lightly grinned leaning back on the bed to stare at his ceiling.

"It's only been…" He looked to his right reading the clock on his nightstand, "an hour, Sky."

"Are you saying you don't miss me?" He could tell she was joking but he also caught on to the minuscule amount of worry in her voice. "You don't believe them do you, River?"

He was quiet for a while.

"River?" Her voice was cloaked in worry now.

"I have no idea still." He answered honestly. "I miss you too." He answered her earlier question.

"You better."

Please Review


	9. Wall Between

I'm updating after a very long time, I feel bad. This story is close too finishing so yeah.

Please Review

_How could you let this happen? _Robbie blinked his eyes open and instantly sat up, his eyes darting around the unfamiliar room. _How could you let them separate you and your sister? I left you in charge!_

He recognized that voice, the voice of his mother. She wasn't here though, but inside his head, his very conscious. Sweat broke out at his hair line and he rolled over reaching for the cell phone on his nightstand.

"Sky," His voice cracked when she answered, his heart calmed it's rapid flutter.

"River…" Jade mumbled sleepily. "What's wrong?" Her voice filled with concern. "Mrs. Shapiro said you were ill and that's why you didn't go out with us today. I was meaning to call you but when we got back it was really late…"

Robbie ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't been sick, he hadn't wanted to go. It has been nearly five weeks since their 'rescue', but he wasn't fitting in well. Jade was doing just fine, hanging out with these old friends of theirs. The boy -Beck- was being a big help, Jade mentioned him a lot. The girl couldn't believe her parents use to let her date and that Beck was still technically her boyfriend. It was weird to her… even weirder to Robbie

"I'm fine," he finally said. "Just a little worried about you. I…" He could tell she was slipping away from him. She even told him she remembered her _ninth _birthday party, it was blurry but her mind told her she had gotten some type of game. Robbie couldn't remember anything, nothing at all. "I was thinking about mother."

She was quiet for a while. "A nightmare?" She asked quietly finally.

_Is there any other way to think of the woman we call mother? _She's a monster, they all had told him so. His doctors, therapists, and his _parents_. The way she had treated them wasn't normal - it wasn't right.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked sliding from the bed.

"Today you mean?" She lightly said. "Well, Beck and I… never mind, Is there anything you want to do?"

He flopped back onto his bed feeling weak, switching his lamp light on. "No, no if you have things to do I can find something else to do."

"Riv -"

He hung up before he could hear anything else. He got from his bed once again and walked towards his dressers picking up the thick photo album taking up residence in his room. He took a seat on the floor with it, and settled it into his lap. He began flipping through it, taking in the glossy photos.

"Remember," he whispered softly to himself. "Remember," he repeated. Tears pricked at his eyes. "Why can't you remember?" He threw the album away from him in frustration.

He felt completely alone.

(Mn)

"What would you like for dinner, Robbie?" Robbie continued to flip through the channels not really seeing anything. "Robbie!"

"Huh?" He looked up at his mother. "Oh uh, anything is fine." He answered politely.

The woman frowned at him. "Are you alright, Robbie?" The woman approached him stopping at the very edge of the couch. "Have you talked to Jade today?" She was worried he could tell. He hated to make her worry.

"No but… I'm sure I'll talk to her later." He gave her a smile that was obviously strained. She nodded and when she left Robbie gently sighed and stretched out on the couch. When some one rang the home's door bell he let Mrs. Shapiro answer it.

He then slung a arm over his eyes, he was very tired from no sleep.

He felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist and pull his arm away from his eyes, he had no other choice but to stare up at a worried faced Jade.

"Are you really sick?" She asked the back of her hand coming to rest on his forehead. His heart thudded inside his chest and he was aware that wasn't a normal reaction to his sister. Then again Jade wasn't really his sister. "A little warm." She mumbled.

He quickly pulled away from her and set up, behind her he caught a glimpse of Beck.

"Hey Robbie," the other boy greeted.

"Hi… Hi…" He turned his attention back to Jade.

The girl smiled. "We came to hang out with you." She flopped down beside him. "Is that alright…?"

He hesitated before answering, "of course."

They ended up watching a lot of movies and ordering pizza. Robbie felt awkward and out of place the whole time. The first time ever around his sister - Jade. He felt like the third wheel, like a tag along as Beck filled Jade in on all the movies she liked - mostly horror.

They watched a movie about a crazy girl and a pair of scissors twice before the night was over. Because of course the girl absolutely loved the movie. Beck promised her to take her see the third movie coming out in a few weeks.

Robbie got up near the end of the movie, using the excuse he had to us the bathroom, but really vanished into his bedroom. He flopped on his bed face first, confused at how he felt.

What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so strangely? Had he always acted like this?

"What's wrong with you?" He opened his eyes but hesitated to turn to face the girl. Who was she to him? His sister? His friend?

"Nothing," he answered turning to look at her, sitting up.

"You're lying…" She frowned and crossed her arms. "Why does it feel like I'm trying to remember harder then you? Why does it feel like you don't want to remember?"

"That's ridiculous." He frowned at her. "Why wouldn't I want to remember?"

"Because, you think if we remember we won't be close anymore."

Robbie blinked. He had nothing to say.

"You don't have to be rude to Beck."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "I'm not being rude to Beck." He told her. "I don't remember him… I don't remember anyone. I'm not even sure how to act around him." _I'm not even sure how to act around you anymore. _

Her eyes soften and understanding flashes across her features. "I'm sorry, I should of guessed that." Then she grinned at him and he looked away, unable to look at her directly.

Please Review


	10. Good

Please Review

He's not really sure what happened first. The order Jade's parents told his parents when the called one early morning was, first they had very good news - then they told them about the arrest of Mason, then with great happiness in Jade's mother's voice the woman told them Jade had regained her memory. She remembered everything.

(MN)

They began back at Hollywood Arts after winter break. Under their circumstances their places were held and all they only had to want to get back in. They would have to go and extra year instead of graduating in spring.

Robbie only spoke to Jade once after she regained her memory - she called him. It was a short awkward conversation and Robbie noticed how different the girl was. Her speech pattern was different, the words she used, her tone, everything. How had simply getting her memories back changed her into a different being.

"Are you ready?" His mother asked him, as he looked up at the tall building - Hollywood Arts.

_No, I'm not. _"Ready as I'll ever be." He turned and smiled at his mother. She frowned at him. Seeing through him completely.

"If your not ready, you and go to school at home, even graduate this year."

He gently shook his head, he really didn't want to worry her anymore. "I'm fine really, mom." She gently smiled at him, the mom word always got her.

"Well, have a good day then."

He climbed from the car with his backpack and trudged towards the big blue metal doors his eyes on the concrete, his sneakers moving quickly across. He was early, not a lot of people walked around the halls yet.

He removed his book bag and retrieved his schedule from it and read over it quickly. He had come by last week with his parents to talk to the councilors and get a tour around the halls he couldn't remember. Only, they forgot about telling him the location of his locker.

He rubbed the back of his head in frustration as he tried to remember , but only ended up giving himself a headache. He looked around the quickly crowding hallway, lost.

Maybe coming back wasn't a good idea.

"Hey," a voice called out hesitantly from behind him.

He really didn't want to turn around, but it would be rude not too. Her hair was back black and streaked with green highlights. She was wearing some black boots, tight black jeans and a dark blue tank top, she looked like herself to Robbie but not like herself. His head ached thinking about it.

"Hi Sk - Jade." He corrected himself and tried to smile.

"You look… lost." The girl commented tonelessly.

He tore his eyes away from her and focused on his sneakers. "Yeah… I uh, they forgot to tell my the location of my locker."

She looked at him without really saying anything for a while before nodding to her left. "Over there," her lips pressed together. "Follow me."

He followed her to a locker covered in baby bottle nipples, he frowns. "Why…?"

"You said it reminded you of a simpler time of childhood." She answered giving him a look, amused.

"Oh," he reaches for the combination though he hadn't been given that either.

"Just because I remember doesn't mean I forgot…" He glances at her as she trails. A look of frustration tainting her features. "Look, I don't have a clue how to say this bu -" His locker clicks open. "Did you…?"

"No." He answers staring in shock at his locker. "11, 37,33" He turns to Jade the biggest grin on his face he's ever had. He finally remembered something.

The girl's smiling back. "Do you remember anything else?"

His smile fades. He realizes it was more likely reflexes then actually remembering.

"Jade… Robbie!" Cat bounces up to them nearly floating. "Hi!"

Jade groans and Robbie looks nervous. He's not really sure how to react to Cat and her… weirdness.

"I'm so happy you guys are back." She bounced around them then hugs Robbie. "I'm so happy!"

"I'm happy that… you're happy." Robbie comments quietly, hoping the girl would let him go so he could breath. She then pulls away and turns towards Jade who holds up a hand.

"I saw you yesterday, don't come near me." Cat childishly pouted.

"But this is your first time back at Hollywood Arts!" Cat whined. "We're all back together again!"

(MN)

School goes by in one big awkward blur for Robbie. He thinks dozens of times that it was a bad idea coming back. He feels like an outcast. He hardly spoke over thirty words the whole entire time. He got a lot of odd looks and people treated him like he was fragile. He was seriously considering not going back.

Seeing Jade was weird too, because the only memories he had she was his sister, but that isn't true. Then seeing Jade with Beck seriously was giving him a nervous twitch. They were in a relationship. He hated it. Hated so much he had skipped lunch to avoid seeing them together and hid out wondering the hallways aimlessly.

He walked home from school, his mom back at work. Their home wasn't too far from Hollywood Arts anyway. He was just turning onto his street when a car pulled up behind him.

"River…" He freezes mid-step, fear clutching at his stomach. "Turn around and face me."

He has too, and when he finally does he finds his 'mother' hanging out of the window of a blue car, smiling at him. Her eyes trail over him.

Something inside him is telling him to run, a bigger part inside of him wouldn't let him. "You look well." She comments. "Get in the car, River." She motions to the back seat. "Now!" She angrily snaps when he hesitates.

Robbie opens the back door with shaky hands and get into the back. He's barely in before the car begins moving.

"I'm very disappointed in you… I left you in charge." His body stiffens. "How could you let our Sky get away and let her mind be corrupted by those awful people?"

"I'm sorry, mother." Is all he can think of to say, his voice trembled. They drive for a while before coming to a stop at a shopping mall parking in a spot. The woman turns around in her seat to face him her face understanding and soft.

"It must be hard on you." She whispers. "People telling you that what you remember is a lie. Your sister moving further and further away from you. What lies have they told you about me, River?"

"Nothing," he answers quickly without thinking. "Nothing, worth repeating." He covers.

"Hand me your arm, boy." She orders. He hesitates but holds out his left arm to the woman. She grips it not tightly at first. "How do I feel about lying, River?" Before he could answer she has sunk her nails into his arms, he winched and tried to pull his arm back but the woman held on tight. "You will never fit in here, you never did. Get your sister to returning willingly, if not River, be very prepared to take your punishment." His arm is let go and it's red and bleeding. "Get out!" He quickly does as told sliding out of the car holding is hurt arm. The car pulls away as soon as he's out.

(MN)

When he returns back home, both his parents are home and frantically run to him when he enters. Jade is also there a long with her mother.

"We were worried about you!" His mom gushed looking him over. "We were really close to calling the cops… what happened to your arm?" She nearly shrieked.

Robbie glanced towards Jade who had her eyes narrowed at him, before looking down. "I was… attacked by a dog." He had bandaged his arm up at a store before coming home. "Why were you so worried?"

"Attacked by a dog?" His mother yelled. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine." He answers. He really wants to think.

"Detective called and said that might be back in LA, then you weren't home when I got back from work. I was worried." His mom said sighing in relief. "For no reason, thank goodness."

Robbie moved from one foot to another uncomfortably. "I'm sort of tired." He told them apologetically. "If no one minds…"

"No go ahead." Jade's mother says and his mother nodded. He quickly moved into his room.

Please Review


	11. Fin

Final chapter - I hope it is liked. I'm not really sure a about a sequel. That's all thanks.

Please Review

Robbie ran a frustrated hand through his hair in deep thought as he rested his elbows on his legs. His arm throbbed under it's bandage and he couldn't think straight. He was thinking, remembering the only memories he held. All those were of 'mother', her abuse and her words. She's a liar and an awful person - everyone had said so.

She was right about one thing though.

He wasn't fitting in here, he would never fit in here. He truly thinks he never did. He lifted his head to frown at the wooden puppet lifelessly sitting on his dresser. Had that truly been his best friend?

So what…What came from this type of thinking? He couldn't go back to 'mother' because their was no way he would ever ask Jade to return to her even if she would. She was happy here and she remembered things and she had those friends of hers and Beck.

His forgotten cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he wrenched it out. Hesitating before answering once viewing who the caller was.

"What's your problem?" He's still getting use to her crassness. "Why did you lie today?"

He frowned. "When did I lie?" He acted dumb. He leaned back on his bed to stare up at the ceiling.

"Today. Dog bite really?" She asked. "What really happened?" When she got no answer, "Robbie!" The girl yelled through the cell into his ear.

"Huh?" He blinked coming out of his thoughts. "Oh… what was that?"

She was quiet for a while. "What I said earlier in school… about how because I remember doesn't mean I forgot. Look," her voice grew dramatically softer. "I… I feel like two people, one of which really misses you…"

Robbie's heart beat increased. But he ignored it.

"And is really worried about you."

"I'm fine really, Jade." He lied. "You don't have to worry, if that's what your trying to say." He laughed forcefully.

She quiet on the other end before gently sighing. "Fine, then I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

It was Robbie's turn to be quiet. "Yeah of course."

(MN)

Robbie walked through the grocery store lot, his hood snuggled tight over his head and his hands deep into hoody pockets. His sneakers moved quickly over the wet grey pavement as he neared a familiar blue car. He got into the back pulling his hood off just as the heavens opened up and a downpour began outside.

"Have you talked to her yet?" 'mother' was quick to ask.

Robbie wiped the back of his hand over his forehead, his eyes going to the car's driver. A man with black hair and an average build. "Can we not talk here?" He asked, his voice very even for once. "I think I might have been followed."

Mother hisses, "get us out of here, Todd." Todd started up the car. They drove for a while until finding an alley to park in.

"I have to take a piss." Todd proclaims and steps out of the car. _Good…_

"Tell me what was said…" Before the woman could turn around, Robbie moved forward placing a blade he had pulled from his pocket to her neck. "You wouldn't…" The woman froze. Robbie was breathing heavily but his hand was steady. "You wouldn't murder your own mother."

He brought the blade across her throat in a clean steady line, that opened up and blood poured out. Her hands went up to throat as she made and odd gurgling noise, only Robbie couldn't bring himself to stop there. He gripped her shoulders with and held her back against her seat, while his other hand still holding the blade quickly plunged it into her stomach, once then twice, then a third time, then so many times he lost count.

He clumsily staggered out of the back and onto the ground in the rain, when he finally snapped out of mind set - his body tingled. He got on his feet covered in blood, he turned intent on making his get-away, coming face to face with Todd.

"What the…?" The man ran at him, likely noticing all the blood and 'mother's' limp body leaning against the car window.

Robbie really didn't want to hurt this man, but he had no other choice but to plunge the blade he had gripped tightly in his hand through the man stomach when the man came at him. The man gripped him at first, around his neck then he went limp, his weight taking Robbie to the ground.

Pushing the limp man off him, Robbie got up again on shaky legs. He then turned and he ran.

(MN)

"You need to tell us if you've had any contact with him, Jade." Everyone was saying that. Telling her to tell them if she had spoken to Robbie, if she's seen him, if she had any idea the location he may be.

Now she was sitting in a conference room being asked questions over and over again. She wasn't under arrest and she wasn't even a suspect in the murder of Mika. She felt like one though.

"Jade, it's for his own safety that they want to find him." Her mom whispered to her. "If you have any idea…"

"I don't!" The girl snapped. "I haven't really talked to Robbie in months. I was too busy trying to remember and left him to do this alone!" The girl sounded bitter. She felt as if she failed him, even though she hardly blamed him for murdering Mika, but he really shouldn't have had to do it alone.

Now he was gone, likely to never return. She covered her face with her hands.

Please Review


End file.
